A technology of automatically inspecting a workpiece becomes widespread in a factory automation (FA) field. The work inspection processing is performed by a combination of various pieces of image processing. An application that provides a user interface setting the combination of the pieces of image processing by the user per se has been developed.
As to the application, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-203309 discloses an image processing device that “can perform more efficient and high-speed image processing using knowledge about specific application image processing owned by a user”. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-203309, the user selects a desired processing item from plural processing items in which different pieces of image processing are defined, and arranges the processing items side by side on the user interface, and each processing item is executed in execution order corresponding to an alignment sequence. The user can perform arbitrary inspection processing by changing the combination of processing items. Hereinafter, a series of image processing groups performed by the processing items combined by the user is also referred to as “a user setting processing flow”.